Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a camera system, and more specifically, to the selection of a microphone in a multiple-microphone camera system.
Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras are increasingly used in outdoors and sports environments. In such environments, the magnitude of audio captured (for instance, by a camera in conjunction with captured video) can often exceed a microphone's capabilities, causing the captured audio to clip. As used herein, “clipped audio” refers to an audio signal captured by a microphone in which the magnitude of the audio signal exceeds the capabilities of the microphone (such as an audio threshold), resulting in captured audio data that does not represent the portions of the audio signal that exceed the audio threshold of the microphone. Such clipped audio has a lower signal-to-noise ratio (“SNR”) than the captured audio signal, decreasing the quality of the clipped audio as compared to the original captured audio signal. Clipped audio can diminish a user's experience during playback of the captured audio, and accordingly can diminish a user's experience with a device (such as a camera) used to capture the audio.